walkingdeadfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Fear the Walking Dead
Fear the Walking Dead ""Nome da Série Confirmado" The Walking Dead Brasil: Página visitada em 26 de agosto de 2015., comumente abreviado apenas como Fear, é uma série de televisão dramática e pós-apocalipse, exibida pelo canal estadunidense AMC. Baseada na série The Walking Dead, Fear é passada no início do apocalipse zumbi, na cidade de Los Angeles, Califórnia. Este "Spin-Off" tem Robert Kirkman como produtor executivo, juntamente com Gale Anne Hurd, Greg Nicotero, e David Alpert, ambos da série original, além de contar com Dave Erickson como showrruner e Adam Davidson como diretor. A primeira temporada, composta por seis episódios, estreou em 23 de agosto de 2015. Antes da estréia da série, a segunda temporada já foi confirmada e vai ao ar em 2016.Segunda temporada confirmada. The Walking Dead Brasil: Página visitada em 26 de agosto de 2015. As filmagens do episódio piloto começaram no início de 2015 terminaram em 6 de fevereiro de 2015.Robert Kirkman says 'Walking Dead' spinoff will be 'startlingly different' Entertainment Weekly: Página visitada em 21 de julho de 2015.As filmagens deste episódio ocorreram em Los Angeles, porém as gravações dos episódios restantes ocorreram em Vancouver, Canadá.'Walking Dead' Spinoff To Be Shot In Vancouver. The Huffington: Página visitada em 18 de julho de 2015. Sinopse Passada na cidade de Los Angeles, uma cidade onde as pessoas a vêm para escapar, o misterioso surto ameaça e perturba a pouca a estabilidade da orientadora do ensino médio Madison Clark e do seu noivo, o professor de Inglês Travis Manawa. Que juntos, vão passar pelas piores ações de suas vidas em busca de refúgio e sobrevivência com seus filhos e um pequeno grupo de pessoas. Produção Em setembro de 2013, a AMC anunciou que estava desenvolvendo uma spin-off de The Walking Dead, que mostrará personagens diferentes criados por Robert Kirkman. Em setembro de 2014, AMC encomendou um episódio piloto, que foi escrito por Kirkman e Dave Erickson, e foi dirigido por Adam Davidson. Em dezembro de 2014, foi confirmado que o spin-off se passará na cidade de Los Angeles. A primeira temporada, será composta por seis episódios, que vão estrear no final do verão de 2015. Antes da estréia da série, a segunda temporada já foi confirmada e vai ao ar em 2016. Elenco Obs: Este quadro mostra somente aqueles do elenco que aparecem nos créditos de abertura. Galeria FTWDCast1.jpg Fear Poster 2.jpg FTWD 2015 Banner.jpg FTWD Poster Oficial.png Fear Poster 1.jpg Curiosidades *Robert Kirkman comentou que a série é "tecnicamente não é um spin-off ", porque ele não tem quaisquer caracteres em comum com a série original. *Ao contrário da série original, esta série vai estar relacionada com a série de quadrinhos. *A série mostrará o começo do apocalipse zumbi e mostrando as tentativas de controlá-lo. As origens do que vai ser explorado na série. O artigo também afirma que um script de início para o piloto "apresenta um personagem que apareceu brevemente durante uma temporada de chave um episódio." *A série gira em torno de um professor do sexo masculino divorciado e um orientador do sexo feminino. *A série será definida em Los Angeles, Califórnia. No entanto, apenas o primeiro episódio foi filmado no local. O restante será filmado em Vancouver, Canadá. Referências Categoria: The Walking Dead